Shredder (Canon, Composite)/Zenkaibattery1
Summary Oroku Saki is the primarily antagonist of Nickelodeons Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles series. Originally a good friend to Hamato Yoshi. Growing up, the two were considered equals in the arts of Ninjutsu. However, their friendship was strained as both had romantic feelings for a women named Tang Shen. Eventually, Tang Shen would fall in love with Hamato Yoshi and two were a happy couple and soon had a daughter named Miwa. Unfortunately, their happiness was cut short when Oroku Saki's anger got the best of him and burned down their house, killing Tang Shen in the process. It was believed that their daughter, Miwa was also killed, but it was later revealed that he kidnapped their daughter and trained her to be a ninja assassin. Fast forward to the present and Oroku Saki; now known as The Shredder is the boss of a crime syndicate in Japan called The Foot Clan. After noticing a throwing star baring the insignia of his old rival, Hamato Yoshi, The Shredder traveled to New York City, making the Big Apple his new headquarters. From then, The Shredder would become the first major villain, as well as the most proficient one the turtles have faced. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A Name: '''Oroku Saki, Shredder '''Origin: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Gender: Male Age: Late 40's to early 50's Classification: Human, Shadow-Enhanced Human, Zombie Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts Mastery (Ninjutsu and other forms of martial arts), Weapon Mastery, Enhanced Senses (Hearing and smell), Shock Wave Generation, Steel/Bone blade protrusion, Immortality (Type 1''' and '''7; is a Zombie), Body Control and Regeneration (Mid), Telekinesis, Magic, Electricity Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Reality Warping (Shadow Magic can change, redefine, manipulation, change and form reality), Matter Manipulation, Healing (Shadow Magic can tear matter apart and heal), Passive Power Nullification (Shadow Magic nullifies the powers of those around it), Conceptual Manipulation (Shadow Magic can change conceptual affiliations and create embodiemnts of fears), Petrification (Shadow Magic petrified Sofia Darkside), Fire Manipulation (Morganthe said Shadow Magic was burning cold), Attack Reflection (Shadow Magic can make warped reflections of what is or was), Animated Shadow (Shadow Magic allows users to summon animated shadow creatures to aid them in battle), Dream Manipulation, Memory Manipulation (Shadow Magic can turn dreams into nightmares and interact with memories), Fear Manipulation (Shadow Magic can create embodiments of fear), Resistance Negation to Magic (Shadow Magic can bypass resistances to magic), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Memory Manipulation (Shadow Magic protects the mind. In order to become one with Shadow magic, you have to destroy embodiments of your fears and nightmares), Reality Warping, Matter Manipulation, Power Nullification, Conceptual Manipulation, Petrification, Fire Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, and Attack Reflection (Users of Shadow Magic can gain resistance towards abilities it itself grants) Attack Potency: Multiverse level+ '(Can fight against The Player although is far weaker. Was going to destroy Turtle Prime, which would end up destroying the multiverse in the process, which has been described as infinite multiple times) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(Can keep up with The Player) 'Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 Striking Strength: Multiversal+ Durability: Multiverse level+ Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with weapons. Multiversal+ with magic and abilities Standard Equipment: laded armor with customized and slightly mechanical bagh naka with extendable claws and a third katar-like blade that is concealed between the two claws (Allowing him to defend and attack at the same time) Intelligence: Gifted; Shredder is a master tactician and manipulator. Could transform the Foot Clan from a dying, scattered ninja clan in rural Japan into a powerful global crime syndicate. Managed to strike a business-like alliance with the Kraang, despite their overall disdain for anything not one of them. A master of ninjutsu with decades of training, so skilled that he makes bonafide masters of the craft look like pushovers in comparison to his might. Is equal to Splinter, and trained Karai to be completely equal to Leonardo Weaknesses: Can lose his calm sometimes Note: This is a composite of Shredder from all his appearances in fiction Category:Zenkaibattery1 Category:Tier 2